


Winter Flowers

by devastating



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, akaashi and bokuto are a thing thats fully established, also sciency medical terms cuz i did research this time, but overall good times, hospital stuff cuz kuroo is a doctor, slow build up, so is Iwaizumi, there will be no angst, theres also a dog so theres that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devastating/pseuds/devastating
Summary: 3 years ago Kuroo had a small crush on Daichi but because of the situation, never made a move and they both never saw each other again. But now thanks to his job they meet again, but this time Kuroo has no excuse to not make a move, especially since maybe the crush wasn't as small as he had thought.





	1. Nothing More

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so guess who fell into kurodai hell?? Me. I swear it was accidental, i saw cute art of it on tumblr and then it was just a landslide after that. Granted since now I've gone and made a fic.....there's no going back.....oh well we need more kurodai anyways right guys??

Today was a normal day. It had been nothing but normal for me actually. Wake up in the morning, go to school, and then go to work where I stayed there until 8 pm to which then I would simply head back home, sleep and wake up tomorrow to redo the whole thing. Occasionally on my days off I would be able to do things for myself and usually this would include hanging out with friends or studying but at the current moment something was wrong. I no longer had the urge to do anything. I was having trouble getting myself out of bed or even be bothered to text back my friends. 

I never was one to get depressed, and it wasn’t like I had any reason for me to be depressed at the current moment either. I was happy, I had no reason to be depressed and if people asked me what was wrong I would simply have to say nothing. Everything was perfect and yet everyday it felt more suffocating than the last. 

Something was seriously wrong, but in a perfect life like mine, how could I make things better when there should be no reason for me to feel down? I let out a sigh and looked around me. Work was slow but then again, it was a Tuesday afternoon, the week after school officially started their spring break. Who would be bringing in their pet for grooming? 

In all my years of working at this groomer I had come to memorize what days were busy and what hours. Had come to learn all the regulars and be able to realize when one pet was going to be a handful or not. I loved my job, I mean it's not often that I can say I get paid $13.25 an hour to bathe a dog. But of course, there were some downs to it, like whenever a certain feline doesn’t appreciate you carrying them a certain way and decide to turn your arm into a scratch post, or when you're bathing a big mastiff only for the mastiff to try and pick a fight with the dog that just walked in. 

I loved my job, and I had a lot of fun stories because of it. But this wasn’t what I wanted to do forever, and every day that I spent here, I was noticing that more and more. I had at one-point thought that maybe working here was what was making me feel so off. But that thought was quickly scrapped when I later came into work and had the amazing pleasure of bathing and grooming a Pomeranian puppy that was very happy to meet me. Yeah, I don’t want this job, but like I said. It’s a great job in some ways. 

And then the jingle of the front door bell ring. Instinctively, I call out the usual "Welcome to Betty Paws Salon". I looked up from the front desk and immediately the world froze. In front of me was what I could only explain as what would happen if Aphrodite had a son because my god was this man breath taking. Something about him was very artistic, very aesthetically pleasing. He had tan brown skin and dark brown hair cut short revealing his sharp jawline. His eyes were dark brown, the kind of brown that resembled the bark of a beautiful strong tree. He himself looked strong, thanks to the shorts he was wearing and the plain simple tank top, I could see that he was very fit. I was entranced by him, by all accounts I should not be thinking that he was the most beautiful man alive because I knew deep in my heart that he wasn’t, but there was something in the way he looked and the aura he carried with him that made me jump into that conclusion straight away. 

"Yes, hello I came to have her groomed" he said with a smile that only reassured my earlier conclusion of him being beautifully artistic. 

"Groomed?" I asked before leaning forward and seeing the reason for him coming here. Standing next to him was black Scottish terrier, who by all accounts, was in need of a haircut. 

"Yeah, his hair is starting to get long and as cute as this messy look he has is, he needs a good hair cut" he said. 

"Well I can definitely help you with that" I said with my fake customer service voice. "Is this your first time here?" A question that did not need to be asked because I knew for a fact that this was his first time because there was no way in hell that I would ever be able to forget someone as handsome as him. 

"Uh yeah, I just moved here, and I heard this was the place to go." 

"Oh? And what brings you here" I asked before opening up our computer to get his file created. 

"Work actually, I got transferred here two weeks ago." 

"I see, if you can, can you please fill this out" I said handing over some paperwork to him. "And what do you do for a living?" 

"I'm an interpreter actually" he said. 

"Oh, for what language?" 

"Sign language actually" he said with a smile that made my chest feel tight. "Here you go." 

"Thanks" I said retrieving the paper work and quickly putting it into our system. "Okay and let me see this little girl, Nessi right? No affiliating with the loch ness monster" I asked with a smirk. 

"Haha, I was not the one that came up with that name, my friends did because they thought it would be hilarious since she's Scottish. Before I could say no to it, she no longer listened to anything but that name." 

"Personally, I love the name, so I think your friends did great there" I said before walking over to them both and kneeling down to let the dog smell my hand. Immediately the dog warmed up to me and let me scratch her behind her ear. "So, what were you thinking of having done?" 

"Just the usual cut for scots and maybe trim her nails." 

"Alright, and she's obviously done this before?" I asked, now scratching the dogs belly. 

"Yeah, but she's never this comfortable with new people" he said. 

"Ah that’s cause she realizes I'm such a great guy" I said with a smirk. "Now then, let's get you looking like a fine damsel." 

I carefully picked her up and took her back to the tub that we have to bathe her. She was extremely calm, didn’t mind anything at all and even once I started to blow dry her hair, she was completely unfazed. She didn't even flinch when I turned on the razor too, at this point I was starting to think that she was the best dog I had ever groomed in my entire career as a groomer. She was amazingly trained. 

"Did you train her yourself" I asked as I turned the razor off and starting to trim the small skirt of hair I had created with some scissors. 

"Yeah, my parents gave her to me as a puppy and I wanted to take her to get trained by a professional but with school I never had the time so I ended up training her myself." 

"You should look into becoming a dog trainer then because she is amazing" I said. 

"She usually isn't this calm, I don’t know what's up with her today. But I'm not going to question it too much honestly" he said with a small laugh. Once again, my chest felt tighter. 

I had always been a flirty kind of guy, but I wasn’t the kind to crush on anyone. You could say that maybe that was why I was able to get away with being so flirty because to me it was nothing but a fun past time. I never was one to see someone and immediately start crushing on them or even feel my body react in some weird way just with a simple laugh or smile. 

"You know I never introduced myself" I called out as I began to trim her nails. "My names Kuroo Tetsurou." 

"Mine's Sawamura Daichi, but please call me Daichi" he said. 

It grew quiet after that, I was too busy concentrating on making sure I didn’t hurt the little dog while trimming her nails, and Daichi probably realized that and didn’t make any attempt to start up conversation again. After I was completely done, I carried her once again and handed her over to him. 

"Well she is completely finished now, hope it's to your liking" I said. 

"It's perfect" he said as he scratched his dogs ear. 

"Are you going to be paying cash or card?" 

"Oh card" he said. 

He handed me his card and i went ahead and swiped it for him. While I waited for the computer to process the payment I reached over to the jar of dog treats we had on hand and gave one to the dog. Daichi simply smiling at me for that small gesture. 

"Well you're all set here" I said, handing over his card. "Hope I get to see you again." 

"Yeah, you definitely will" he said with a smile that almost seemed playful to me. "See you later, Kuroo." 

"Have a good day" I said before he stepped out of the store. My eyes lingering on the front door for longer than usual. 

True to his word, Daichi did come back often after that day, he would usually come once a month at first for the usual grooming, and every time I would feel my heart flutter more and more. However, after four months of coming here, he began coming every two weeks, saying he didn’t feel comfortable trimming his dogs' nails. I for one, didn’t complain at all about this. This just meant I got to see him more often. 

Was it pitiful that I was crushing on this random guy who was a customer at the place I worked in? Absolutely. But did I care? No. I was a shameless kind of guy. It's not like I was in love with this guy anyways, it was a simple crush. I rarely thought of him outside of work actually, if I ever did it was more like "I wonder if he'll be coming in today" but nothing more than that. He was simply eye candy with an amazing laugh and cute dog. That was it. 

That however, didn’t mean I didn’t feel happy when I saw him. He had the kind of personality where it was easy to talk to him. Whenever he came in, I found myself getting lost in conversation with him, even taking longer than usual to trim the dogs fur so that we didn’t have to cut our conversations short. Over the past months that he came I found out that he and I had a lot in common. He also enjoyed playing volleyball but said it was nothing but a past time for him. He was also a film fanatic like myself and a major nerd. Though according to him, I was more of a nerd but he has a dog named after a loch ness monster, I'm sure he wins that title. 

His company was pleasing, and I was sure if we had met in any other kind of setting we would've definitely become close friends. But sadly, he was just a customer at the place I worked at and nothing more. 

And that’s how it stayed for a good 10 months. 

But then graduation came. Finally, I got my doctorates degree in Cardiology and would be able to start my interning in the nearby hospital. And thanks to my grades and connections I had made throughout the years, I had already secured a spot at that internship well into my second year of medical school. So, the minute I had my degree in hand, I was all set to start working at the hospital. 

Which ultimately led to the sad, but not shocking, decision of me quitting my job as a groomer. A job I would miss but then again, that had never been the end goal. And even my boss knew it too because when I came into her office looking very serious she simply asked me if I could at least stay for my two weeks so she could find a replacement for me, which was no problem for me since i had planned to give a two weeks' notice to begin with. 

I unfortunately did not get to see Daichi a last time during those two weeks. Maybe it was fate or maybe it was just bad luck, but I never saw him again. Even on my last day I found myself staying an hour more just to see if he would show up or not, but sadly, he never did. 

But he was nothing more than a crush I told myself. A crush that will be forgotten quickly, a crush that would be erased out of my mind once I started my new job. And sure enough, I did forget about him. 

Because he was just a crush. Nothing more.


	2. Weird day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is now a full fledged"Kuroo will you please stop moping around."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi get ready for some major medical talk because i spent like a whole ass two hours researching shit so i will be damned if i didnt include it. so have fun~

"Kuroo will you please stop moping around." 

I slowly lifted my head from the cafeteria table to find my beautiful medical assistant Akaashi standing over me, looking rather unamused. 

"How can you say that? Don’t you see the tragedy that’s fallen before this hospital? The gravity of the situation?" 

"They got rid of the vending machine in west wing.....truly tragic." 

"It wasn’t any vending machine Akaashi" I said almost hurt by that comment. "That vending machine was there ever since I started working here, not only that but that machine was there whenever I needed it most." 

"You mean when you ran out of money and since it had that weird glitch that if you pressed C-C-C-2 it would dispense the cheese flavored trail mix completely free, meaning you would get free food" he said. 

"It SAVED me from starvation." 

"It was costing this hospital money" he said. "Now will you please get up, we have work to do and I might be your medical assistant but that doesn’t mean I'm your babysitter." 

"Akaashi....should you be talking to a doctor like that? The doctor that you directly answer to?" 

"….... this is why no one likes you." 

"RUDE." 

"Just please, we have work to do" he said before walking off. 

Akaashi had started working with me two years ago, after I was officially deemed one of the hospitals cardiologist and no longer needed any monitoring. I was a full-fledged doctor and with that I needed an assistant. Luckily for me, Akaashi had a degree as a Medical Assistant focusing on cardiology. It was a match made in heaven, I had thought. But turns out, he was not as fun as I had hoped for, but maybe that was a good thing since he often kept me in check and in more than one occasion, he saved me from getting yelled at by the head of our department. 

Even then, I got along way better with his fiancé Bokuto and had actually become best friends with him since meeting him. At first Akaashi hated how close his fiancé and I had gotten and I thought that maybe he was jealous but turns out it was because he was scared I would end up doing a lot of stupid shit with Bokuto if he didn’t keep a close eye on us. Something that was completely fair being that one-time Bokuto got his head stuck in playground equipment since I dared him five bucks to try and stick his head in it (I fully knew he would get stuck but that boy is just so easily goaded into anything that I couldn’t help myself). 

I sighed, he was right I had a lot of work that I needed to get done today and if I wanted to go home at a reasonable time, it would be best for me to get to work now. I stood up, threw away the breakfast I had gotten myself from our cafeteria and got my mind ready for work. 

Like always, work was fast paced. I talked with some patients that I had often talked before about reoccurring problems and met some new ones. Nothing out of the ordinary today, but that was a good thing. I had come to learn that if there was ever anything weird and I had to be involved, it never ended good, either for the patient or it would be bad for me in the sense that I would come out so immensely stressed my body would tense up for days. You don’t want weird and cardiology to go together, trust me. 

Lunch came by quickly and luckily for me, Bokuto was nice enough to drop both Akaashi and I some lunch. Since he worked as a PE coach for the nearby high school he wasn’t far from us, and since it was summer vacation at the moment, he had all the time of the world. 

"Okay, Kuroo, your opinion, is it actually that weird to high five someone during sex" Bokuto said, making me almost choke on the drink I was drinking. 

"Bokuto, why in the hell, are you asking this, this is something you do NOT bring up with my superior" Akaashi said. 

"Because Kuroo is my best bro!" 

"Yes but-" 

"Um well I mean, I personally think that high fiving someone during that is kind of....awkward" I said. 

"let’s please not have this conversation" Akashi said. 

"What? But if you're having fun and things are going great what's wrong with it" Bokuto asked. 

"It's not that there's something wrong with it, but like you're ruining the moment" I said. 

"But I-" 

"Bokuto, sweetie, I love how sincere and excited you are but high fives are more for playing sports not for when you're in bed" Akaashi said as he placed his hand on Bokutos shoulder. 

"Mmmmm I guess, but I still don’t mind it" Bokuto said. 

I was about to reply back to Bokuto by saying that he might not mind it but think about Akaashi when suddenly a nurse I recognized from the emergency room came running up to me. 

"Dr. Kuroo, we really need you in the Emergency wing right" she said out of breath. 

"Of course," I said dropping my food and immediately rushing over to the emergency wing, not having time to excuse myself from lunch but knowing that Bokuto and Akaashi would understand. If anything, I wouldn’t be surprised if Akaashi later rushed over to the emergency wing to help me out after he properly said good bye to his fiancé. 

In a matter of minutes, I had managed to get to the emergency room, it was moments like these that I was thankful for being in sports my whole life because I wasn’t even out of breath once I got to there. 

"Dr. Kuroo thank god" one of the many main nurses said. 

"What's going on" I asked. 

"We need you to help" I heard a voice behind me say, immediately I turned around to face a familiar face. 

"Dr. Iwaizumi" I said. "What's happening, it's rare for you to call me down here." 

"yes, well I wouldn't be calling you down if it wasn't because I need you" he said. "I have a patient here that his heart keeps going into cardiac arrest, we have had to shock him 4 times now, and he has no prior history with any cardiac related issues. His vitals are all good, he doesn’t have diabetes or high cholesterol. I'm having his blood tested as we speak. The patients only 20 years old at that and according to his parents he's an athlete at that." 

"Fuck." 

"yeah, that’s why I called you in, this is a riddle I won't be able to solve without you" he said. 

"Okay okay let me go ahead and talk to the patients' parents try and get as much information from them" I said, in that moment I realized that Akaashi was already standing next to me. "Akaashi get the blood results and we might have to perform an electrocardiogram so maybe get ready for that." 

"On it" he said before dashing away. 

"Alright where's the patient" I asked. 

"He's this way" Iwaizumi said. "But I have to tell you something before we get there." 

"what is it?" 

"His parents, they’re deaf. I already called someone down to be the interpreter but let's just say that" Iwaizumi paused. "Well they're not really talking to us and more like yelling at us for not doing our job fast enough." 

"Fun times" I said. 

We quickly made it to the patients' room and the minute I walked in I felt myself freeze before I stepped in. Standing next to the patients' parents was none other than Daichi. But I quickly shook myself back into reality, I didn’t have time to be shocked by the fact that the guy I had a crush on three years ago was standing right there in front of me. 

"Hello my name is Dr. Kuroo" I said stepping inside. Immediately Daichi froze, almost like if he himself had the exact moment of realization of who I was, but he was, like me, at work right now. 

"Hello I'm the translator" he said, not bothering to mention his name. 

"Yeah, um I'm the cardiologist that's in at the moment and I'm here to ask some things to figure out how to help your son" I said with a smile. 

Daichi quickly signed back to who I guessed were the kids' parents. 

"They said, it's about time you came here. What's wrong with my son, fix him" Daichi said. From behind me I could hear Iwaizumi sigh. 

"Uh yes, I am going to do everything that I can to help your son" I said. "Can you tell me if your son has ever had any heart problems or if he's ever told you that his chest hurts?" 

Daichi signs to them, they sign back. 

"Uh no, I already told all of this to the other doctor just do something, help him." 

"Yes, I understand that but I need to know if your son has ever said if his chest hurts or if there is any kind of information you have regarding his health." 

Daichi signs, they sign back but this time the woman began signing back fast and looked more aggravated. 

"No no, I told you i already told you everything. Stop asking and fix him." 

"Yes ma'am" I said, biting back my tongue and walking over to the boy. 

He had an athletes build and after checking his heart beat as well as the paper work the nurse that was beside him, gave to me. Iwaizumi was right, there wasn’t anything wrong on the surface. 

"Sorry but they're saying something" Daichi said, making me look up at him. "Stop reading and fix him." 

"Ma'am, I checking over his reports as well as how his heart beat is doing. I can assure you that this is important" I said. No wonder they had managed to annoy Iwaizumi, despite him being the most patient guy in this hospital. 

I blocked out whatever they had responded and continued to read the report that I had been given. It was at this moment that I noticed that his ankles looked swollen. Immediately I pulled the sheets off and started to look at his legs, the swelling was intense but it was there. 

"Has your son been feeling dizzy lately" I asked while analyzing his legs more. "Been feeling light headed or even fainting?" 

Daichi signed, they signed back. 

"No nothing like that. He's okay, he's perfect, nothing wrong. Just fix him." 

"Are you one hundred percent sure about that ma'am" I asked, at this point I was getting really annoyed. 

Daichi signed, they signed back. 

"Well to be honest" Daichi started. "He has not been staying with us, for the past two months he has been with his aunt, he came back yesterday." 

Immediately I heard everyone in the room grunt and some even cursed under their breath. At this point though, I was entirely done with them and was pretty much sure what was wrong. So, I turned over to Iwaizumi. 

"The fact that his legs are swollen and that he's at such a young age I'm thinking that he has Cardiomyopathy, it would explain why he keeps going into cardiac arrest despite having good vitals. I would not be surprised if the boy has been fainting these past few days or if he's been dizzy, all of those are symptoms of that" I said. 

"What is that explain, talk to me" I heard Daichi say from behind me. I was seriously getting more annoyed at the fact that the sweet and caring Daichi was having to say such annoying shit but at the same time I couldn't be mad at the parents, it was their kid in that hospital bed after all. They were just worried, but still. 

"Cardiomyopathy is basically a disease that impacts the heart muscle that makes it harder for the heart to pump blood to the rest of the body this is caused either because of a genetic mutation, which is what I believe is the issue, or by other health related factors like high blood sugar, drinking, bad dieting habits and such" I said. "The reason I believe it’s a mutation is because he has no prior heart problems and unless the symptoms are showing themselves or if you took him to a cardiologist for a checkup, you would not know he would have this disease." 

The room fell silent. Everyone taking a moment to register what I had said. 

"How do we fix it" Daichi said for them. 

"We would have to put him on some medications, but if it gets worse we would have to either implant a device to help his heart be able to pump blood or worst-case scenario, we perform a heart transplant" I said. 

It was at this moment that Akaashi walked in, with results that I no longer needed. 

"Akaashi, I'm 98 percent sure this kid has cardiomyopathy so we need to get started on tests to make sure that is what he has" I said before turning back to the parents. "With your permission can we perform some test on him to make sure that is what he has and once we have confirmed that he does in fact have that we can continue with whatever method would be best for him." 

Daichi signs, they sign back. 

"yes, just help him." 

"We will" I said before leaving the room with Akaashi and Iwaizumi besides me. 

"And here I thought it would take a while for us to figure it out" Iwaizumi said. 

"It would have if I hadn't caught sight of his ankles" I said. "But it would've been resolved almost instantly had they told us from the start that he had been with his aunt so we would've gotten in contact with her and I'm sure she would've told us he's been fainting, which would've been a dead giveaway." 

"Still, give yourself credit Kuroo. Not many would've figured it out so fast" he said before walking away to another room, probably to check on other patients. 

"Okay, you lets figure this out shall we" I said to Akaashi. 

The next hour was spent with us performing multiple test on the boy and with every passing test it was becoming more evident that my diagnose was correct. Half way through the test, the parents stopped being so hostile, maybe it was because now they knew what was wrong, either way I was very happy about that. Thankfully for me, the boy never went into cardiac arrest during the tests and although he was still passed out, he was stable. 

"Alright, I would recommend putting him on medication and it should be enough to help him at the current moment, but if it gets worse then we will have to discuss a more intense solution" I said. "For now, he will stay the night so we can continue to monitor him but other than that, he should be fine." 

The parents smiled. 

"Thank you" Daichi said for them. 

"You're welcome" I said, if any other issue comes up. You can call any of the nurses and they will contact me." 

They simply nodded, I nodded back and walked out. I was extremely tired. Because of this I had stayed three hours past my clocking out time, and as much as Akaashi wanted to stay with me, I made him go home two hours ago so the last few hours I was doing everything myself. 

"You look tired doctor" one of the nurses said. 

"Yeah, well it's been a long day" I said with a small smile. "But I get to go home now so good for me." 

"Well, have a good night doctor" she said. 

"You too." 

I slowly walked back to my office to pick up my stuff and officially clocked out for the day. By the time I had driven back to my apartment I was practically dead from exhaustion to the point that I didn’t even bother changing and instead fell over on my bed and past out. 

Today had been one of the weird days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hi so before people cause a riot over how i made the parents be i wanna say somehing reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaal fast. So im actually a full fledge interpreter for the deaf, like thats my job. Straight up thats my job, except i dont go out and about i make phone calls/ video calls for them. So i can say this, when translating ASL (american sign language) to normal english it often sounds choppy and demanding and somewhat rude to some people. Most times ASL makes the deaf people sound like theyre hostile but thats only cause the way that you translate it back to english makes it sound that way. But its because this is my job that i know how peoples reactions are which is why i had Kuroo react to it the way he did because unless you have had prior contact with ASL, you will most often have that kind of reaction. So yeah, just wanted to explain myself before i get lynched.   
> Thanks, thats all.


	3. Stop Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo cant stop thinking about Daichi and how things between them were like 3 years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, i actually managed to update a story wtf???? crazy i know, dont get used to this tbh,  
> hope you all enjoy this though!!!!

Getting to work was a mixture of pure willpower and the knowledge that not only would people probably die if I didn’t show up, but also that Akaashi would probably come down to my apartment, have Bokuto kick down my door, and then proceed to strangle me. Then making sure that my funeral wouldn’t be what I wanted (a bad ass Viking style funeral) but instead, some lame ass shit just to spite me even in the afterlife. 

So, I preferred to not die today and so using my doctorates degree and knowledge of the human heart, I added just enough energy drinks/ caffeine into my coffee that will keep me awake but also not make me go into cardiac arrest. If anyone were to ever asked me why I decided to become a cardiologist I like to answer because I think the heart is fascinating and that its poetic in a way that I am able to touch people's hearts in more ways than one. But in reality, it's because I wanted to learn how to create the world's most intense energy drink without dying. The only one that knows my real reason for becoming a cardiologist is Bokuto and every time he tries to tell anyone else they don’t believe him and I find it to be the funniest shit ever. But I think over time Akaashi is starting to realize it might be true and I'm not sure if he's okay with the fact that unlike every other doctor in this hospital, I didn’t choose my profession on something noble, then again Akaashi lost all respect for me when he walked into my office the first week he started working and startled me making me jump 4 feet off the air and then land on top of my desk like a cat. 

Pretty hard to gain your respect back after that kind of shit. 

Nonetheless, Akaashi still cared about me and that was ever so evident by the fact that when I got to work he gave me one look and then told me to go to cafeteria and eat lunch, maybe that'll make you look more alive and pleasant to be around, he said. Truly a caring man. 

Luckily for me though, the cafeteria was completely empty, then again it was 6 in the morning. I would be having a really bad day if it was full at this time. I walked over to the cafeteria ladies, had the same kind of small talk I always had with them and decided on just some oatmeal with fruit. I wasn’t really even hungry at the moment but I also knew the consequences of not having breakfast when you work at a hospital, for fucks sake yesterday I didn’t really have lunch thanks to the whole occasion. And so, something plain would be enough for me. 

I walked over to the usual table I sat in and started looking over some reports that Akaashi had given to me before sending me off to the cafeteria. A total of three different patients all different situations, all connected with the fact that their hearts were having abnormal spasms. 

"Already working" I heard a voice ask. I looked up to find Iwaizumi walking over to me, also with a tray of food, but unlike me looking completely normal. 

"Yeah, there's no rest for me" I said. "But honestly dude I feel like fucken shit Jesus, how the hell do you put up with being ER all the time fuck." 

"Well, it keeps me busy and makes my days go by fast, not only that" he said. "But I never have a boring day, nor do I have to deal with this kind of bullshit, at least not that often" he said, pointing to the papers I was holding. 

"Fair point" I said. 

"But hey, thank you for yesterday honestly" he said. "I didn’t get to thank you properly because I had other patients to see but thank you. Really." 

"Ah don’t get all soft on me Iwaizumi" I said. "Gonna make things awkward between us, I mean next thing is you and I kissing, then we'll be in a real pickle." 

"Fucken-" Iwaizumi said with the most unamused face. "How do you always manage to do that shit. Like just when I thought I was free from flirty bullshit you remind me you exist." 

"Hey, we were both interning at the same time, you've known me for 3 year" I said. "I'm offended you would forget about me dear. Forget about all the wonderful romantic moments we've had." 

Iwaizumi simply sighed. 

"Anyways what do you mean, 'I was free from flirty bullshit'" I asked. 

"An old friend of mine was always like that, he even tried asking me out when we were in college but I refused under the basis that I've known him for years and I know the kind of person he really is and if I dated him, well you would be my doctor because of the amount of stress it would have on my heart" he said before taking a bite off the toast he had. 

"That bad?" 

"Let's just say he was an art major, very popular, and very VERY prideful" he said. 

"Well aren't you glad you have me to deal with now" I asked with a smirk. 

"No. Somehow you're almost as bad as him." 

"Rude." 

"Anyways, I'm glad I caught you though, because I have something else to ask you" Iwaizumi said. "Do you know Daichi by any chance? Yesterday he texted me asking me if I knew you, which was weird because the only other person that Daichi knows in this town apart from me, is my old friend we just talked about." 

And instantly I smiled. I had been so caught up yesterday with what was going on that I never actually had time to process the fact that I had seen Daichi for the first time in 3 years. It almost felt appropriate that I ran into him at work since that was how we met the first time. 

"Yeah kind of, he used to come by at the place I used to work at before" I said. "He was a regular and we talked a lot but after I quit I never saw him again until yesterday." 

"Really? Because it sounded like more to me" he said. 

That caught me off guard and it must've shown on my face because Iwaizumi simply shook his head and stood up from the table. 

"Never mind, just wanted to ask because I found it odd, just forget it" he said before leaving. 

I stayed motionless for a couple of seconds. What did he mean, sounded like more? It was just a simple relationship from a worker and a customer, yeah, I would occasionally flirt with him and sometimes I made it too obvious I was flirting but that was it. And even then, in my end, it was nothing but a small crush. That’s how it had always been, that's all it was. 

"Stop spacing out Kuroo" I heard Akaashis voice, snapping back to reality. "We have work to do." 

"Yeah, yeah you're right" I said. 

The rest of the day was off for me, but not because the day was weird, it was completely normal actually. But it was off because I kept thinking about what Iwaizumi had said. I kept thinking about what could've made it seem like anything other than what it was in my head. Did Iwaizumi simply mean that Daichi saw me as a friend and not just 'someone I used to talk to'? Or did Daichi say something else to make him think we were more? But we weren't anything more than friends, hell I was sure that Daichi, not even once, had returned any of my attempts to flirt. He just liked the way I cut his dogs hair, there was nothing special about his visits to the groomers. Nothing more. 

And yet I couldn’t stop thinking about the whole situation. But the more I thought about it the more I was catching myself thinking about him. About his laugh and simple but so pleasing smile. The way he would throw small jabs at me and even answer back to my sarcasm. I would think about how beautiful he was which only made me think about how he looked like yesterday and my god. That patient was lucky I didn’t pay too much attention to Daichi because he was in a button up shirt yesterday, had it not been for the fact that the patient could've died, I would've been stuck admiring Daichis chest for hours. 

I had forgotten just how handsome Daichi was in all honesty. I had forgotten about him completely actually. But now, no matter how hard I tried to push him out of my head, I couldn’t stop thinking about him. 

I let out a sigh. Because I couldn’t shake him out of my head I had been reading the same file for the past 15 minutes but hadn't been able to even retain anything from it. 

"what's wrong" Akaashi asked, not bothering to look up from some papers he was reading. 

"Nothing, just can't focus today" I mumbled. 

The crush had been so small that no one in my life had been told about it. Not even my long time best friend Kenma, had known anything about it despite me telling him everything. And that was because again, it had just been a small little thing. And that's what it was still so I had already made the decision to keep it to myself, and that like before, I would soon forget about him. 

And that’s what I told myself at the end of the day before going to sleep and what I told myself in the morning of the next day and continued to tell myself for the next week. By the time the 8th day came around though, I was more than a little annoyed at myself. 

"Fucken FUCK" I screamed out, slamming my face onto the table of the dinner, scarring the crap out of Bokuto and Akaashi. 

"Bro what's wrong" Bokuto asked. 

"He's been like this for a good week now" Akaashi chimed in. 

"I don’t know what is wrong with me" I grunted. "This shouldn't be making me feel like this so much. I shouldn’t be caring about this so much." 

"Caring about what" Bokuto asked to which I simply grunted to. 

"I've asked him multiple times but he always says its nothing" Akaashi said. "At this point we might have to bring reinforcements." 

"No. You are not bringing reinforcements" I mumbled. 

"Too late" he said before the dinners front door swung open and in came the only man in the world that knew me in every kind of way, Kenma. 

"This is nothing guys you didn’t have to bring him here" I grunted. 

"Kenma over here" Bokuto screamed out happily. 

"You're very loud Bokuto" Kenma whispered before sitting next to me. 

He eyed me up and down for a couple of seconds. The same way he used to back when we were children. We had known each other for years and I had come to learn how to read him in every kind of way, but just like how he couldn’t keep anything a secret from me. I couldn’t keep anything from him either. 

"What's wrong" he asked. 

"Nothing-" 

"What's wrong" he simply asked again. 

"Come bro, we're worried it's not like you to get stuck on something for this long. Akaashi says you're not even being able to focus on work because of this" Bokuto said. 

"Akaashi needs to stop fucken talking about work then" I mumbled. 

"Kuroo" Kenma said. 

"Okay fuck fine" I said. "Last week I ran into someone I used to know like three years ago and then someone said something and I've been stuck on what they said and why they would say that." 

"Bro" bokuto said. "Why so vague?" 

"What person" Akaashi asked. 

"Iwaizumi, he said something but that doesn’t matter" I said. "None of this matters, soon I will forget everything so let's just forget all about this okay? Okay." 

Dead silence. 

"Look guys, I appreciate the concern but do I really look that pitiful that I need to have this group therapy?" 

"yes" they all instantly replied. 

"I well.... well there is no reason for you all to worry because there is nothing wrong" I said. "Now then, you little fucken piece of shit why haven't you been answering my fucken calls" I said, putting my arm around Kenmas neck in a playful manner. 

"I've been busy with work" Kenma said. 

And the rest of the night trailed off like that. No one ever brought back the conversation we had had, and even the next day at work Akaashi didn’t try to ask me why I was spacing out anymore. They trusted me when I said that it was nothing and left it at that. But with every passing day I was starting to think that maybe it was something. That maybe I should've told them, but even when I was thinking like this, I kept pushing it down. It wasn’t because I was prideful though, it was purely because I knew that I would forget. I would forget like I did last time.


End file.
